


Find Me

by KaiderBaiders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barry and Sara are BFF's, Invasion!, M/M, Major AU, One Shot, Some Fluff, Spoilers, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiderBaiders/pseuds/KaiderBaiders
Summary: Arrow episode 5x08, when the five share the hallucination, Oliver is getting married to Barry, not Laurel.





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first Olivarry fic, and it is not edited, so if you see something that needs to be fixed, just let me know.  
> there is going to be some MAJOR canon divergence, but basically its like Barry never became the flash, and Oliver never became the arrow.  
> Barry and the West family grew up in Star City, not Central City, so both Barry and Joe work for the SCPD.  
> I tried to make Barry's dialougue and actions different from Laurel's. if anything is confusing, just let me know.  
> This CAN be read as a stand alone, I am making a prequel AND sequel part to it soon  
> Happy reading!!

Oliver was running through the bushes, panting, as if he was running away from something life-threatening. He broke through the bushes, and saw the Queen mansion. Some landscapers were raking the leaves, and Oliver quickly ran inside, savoring in the idea of taking a shower.

***

Oliver was walking through the bathroom when a joyous, male voice rung through the room, “So, how was your run?”

A smile appeared on his face, “You know how it was, I told you about it in the shower! Here you go”, he grabbed a towel and handed it to the man.

The man appeared with a towel around his waist and a smirk, “I know, how could I forget,”

Oliver smiled, and walked up to the man and kissed him, “Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?”

The man groaned slightly, “You know I hate the name Bartholomew.”

Oliver chuckled a bit, “I’m sorry, _Barry_ Allen, will you marry me?”

Barry looked at his left hand and saw a gold band on his ring finger. He wiggled his fingers in front of Oliver and said, “Didn’t you ask that question already?”

Oliver smiled and whispered, “Right,” and the two men kissed again.

Barry broke the kiss, and said, “ok, time to get ready, my siblings will be here soon,”

As Barry left the room to get changed, Oliver stood still as he looked at his fiancé, love shining in his eyes.

***

“You didn't have to get me anything, Speedy,”

Thea smiled, and said, “It’s just a little pre-rehearsal dinner gesture”

Oliver opened the box and sarcastically said, “Well, little is right,”

Thea, a little exasperated, said, “It’s called a hozen. It symbolizes reconnecting, like you did with Barry,”

Oliver flinched at the memory; he and Barry were a couple in college. Oliver was a playboy when he was younger, and he cheated on Barry with Laurel, Sara’s sister. The two only reconnected after Laurel died in a car crash a few years later.

He looked at his sister with a stoic look, “Thea, it’s a rock,”

Thea scoffed, and said “It’s an amazing gift from your amazingly loving sister”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah that’s better”

***

“Oh, my gosh, how much luggage did you bring? What did you think you’re doing, moving in?”

“Oh, I wish,” Iris popped out of the passenger seat, and a huge smile broke out on her face as she hugged her brother

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too! I cannot believe you're getting married!!”

“Oh please, Iris, you make it seem like it would never happen,”

A new voice said, “Well, you’re very unpredictable as it is”

Barry’s smile grew even more as he saw his brother emerge from the driver's seat of the car. “Wally! You made it!”

The younger West smiled, and said “Iris finally convinced my boss that I was actually coming to a wedding”

Barry chuckled as he brought them into a group hug, when another new voice stated, “Well, it seems like the West-Allen clan finally reunited” 

Barry’s head snapped up towards the voice, and somehow, his smile grew even more, “SARA!!” He tackled the blonde, and she chuckled underneath his big bear hug. 

Iris tapped his shoulder and said, “We’ll be inside, you guys catch up”

Barry broke his hug with Sara and examined her whole face, making sure it was really the woman who he felt so close to during his college years. Although Sara and Oliver were both older than him, he skipped a few years of high school, and went to college in Star City. He’s now a CSI at the SCPD, and he works alongside Sara’s father, Quentin Lance, and Barry’s foster father, Joe West. They both bonded over grief that had attacked them in their life: Barry’s parents died in a house fire, while he was at Iris’s house for a sleepover, and Sara’s sister Laurel died in a car crash, only one year into college. Their grief made them stronger; they were attached at the hip throughout all of college, and they considered themselves family. Also, both were gay, and they often defended each other in front of homophobic college students.

“I thought you were traveling abroad for your job, you said you weren’t gonna make it!”

Sara smiled, and said, “I thought I would surprise you, after all, it’s your wedding!! I wouldn’t miss that for the world” 

The two hugged again, and then Sara noticed a gold necklace hanging from Barry’s neck. “What’s this?”

“It’s a lightning bolt; Ollie got it for me,”

Sara suddenly saw a glitch flash across her vision. Her heart rate spiked, and looked at Barry, but he was oblivious to what just happened.

“Hey, Sara, are you alright?”

Sara just grabbed Barry in a tight hug again, and said “I just missed you so much”

***

“Wow, Mom is totally gonna freak out,”

After the Hood attacked the man that tried to mug Oliver and his father, the two went home and told Thea and the police.

“Yeah, that’s probably why she doesn’t need to know,” their father said.

“Yeah, she probably wouldn’t believe the part about the Hood guy anyway, so…”

“Actually, your brother is the one who came to my rescue first. You’re quite the hero, son”

Suddenly, Oliver’s vision glitched, and he saw random scenes, from what seemed like another life, where he was drowning, and he was on a boat, The Queen’s Gambit, and it sunk; his father shooting himself to give Oliver a better chance at surviving; him giving Thea the hozen, him kissing Laurel, Sara’s dead sister, when Oliver came back from the island.

Oliver’s vision returned to the present, and he saw Barry rushing towards him. “Oh, my gosh, I heard what happened, Are you ok??”

Barry gave him a big hug, and Oliver comforted him, saying “Hey, it’s okay, I’m fine,” Oliver stepped away from the hug, and looked at Barry, and he glitched. Barry was wearing a red suit, with a lightning bolt on his chest. He was wearing a mask of some sort that was attached to the suit, and as quick as the image came, it disappeared, leaving Oliver to look at a very concerned Barry, in his normal clothes. “Oliver, Oliver, are you okay?”

Oliver regained a sense of where he was, and said, “No, I’m fine. I’m- I probably just need some air. I’m gonna- I’ll see you at the restaurant” 

Oliver let the room with three pairs of worried eyes looking at him.

***

Oliver arrived at the Star City Police Station, and saw Joe West walking down the hallway with a file in his hand. “Hey, Detective West!”

The older man turned around and looked at Oliver, “Hey there! I was just on my way to your rehearsal dinner. Oh! I was gonna call you earlier, Captain Lance told me about what happened with the Hood, are you alright?”

"I'm fine, Detective,"

“That’s good to hear. The mugger is in custody”

Oliver looked very confused, and said, “By the bow and arrow guy?”

The two passed by a bulletin board, and it had what evidence the police had on this mysterious Hood guy. Oliver looked at the board, and once again, his mind glitched. He saw his own body, with scars and tattoos, he saw himself standing outside an abandoned Queen Consolidated factory, and him standing with a bow and arrow, with an outfit that looked identical to the Hood’s.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be at the dinner by now?”

Still shaken from the glitch that happened again, he said “Oh, Barry left something in the lab, I was gonna get it for him”

Detective West looked a little worried, and said, “Are you sure you're alright man? You're not getting cold feet, are you?”

Oliver said, “No! No, no, no, I’m not, don't worry.”

“Good, because I would have to kill you if you broke Barry’s heart”

Oliver gave a wary smile, not knowing if the detective was being serious or not. “In truth, detective, I think I’m more shaken up by the mugging than I thought”

Detective West looked at his future son-in-law, and said “You know what, some drinks will loosen you up. Come on, let’s get you to your rehearsal dinner.”

Oliver, still looking shaken, said, “You know what, I’ll meet you there”

Oliver started to walk away when Detective West got his attention again. “Hey Oliver, there’s something that I want to say. When you and Barry were in college I definitely did not approve, but over time, you’ve grown into an amazing young man that I’m grateful to have as a part of my life, and Barry’s.” Detective West smiled, and said, “I’m proud to have you as my son-in-law”

Oliver’s heart swelled at the remark, “Thank you, detective,”

The two parted ways; Detective West leaving to go to the dinner, and Oliver walking to Barry’s lab. Barry worked with one other CSI, named Julian Albert, who was absent at the time. Barry’s desk was very messy, unlike his co-worker’s, whose was neat and orderly. Oliver looked at a picture on his desk, which had Barry and Oliver sitting next to each other, mid-laugh. Oliver smiled at the picture, but he could not remember it. The glitches he was experiencing were scenes of another life, a more painful one, but those memories just felt so _right_. 

Right as this thought crossed his mind, he saw some more glitches: him becoming the mayor, him finding a secret elevator with his sister and two other people he didn't know.

Oliver knew he had to track down what was causing these memories. He loves what he had with Barry, but it felt weird; not just good, not just bad, just _weird_. Oliver felt that finding the Hood guy was the only way he could make sense of this whole thing. With that thought in mind, he left the police station in the way of the hidden elevator from another life

***

Barry walked around the restaurant with a nice suit on, and Sara’s arm was linked with his. The two were quietly catching up about what happened since the last time they’ve seen each other while also greeting other guests. As time ticked on, Barry began to voice his doubts.

“He’s not coming, is he?”

Sara scoffed lightly and said, “Don’t worry, he’ll come. Besides, Oliver has never been on time for anything in his life.”

“I’m always late to everything, too, but the one time I’m on time, he’s not,” Barry sighed slightly, and said, “You should have seen him earlier, I think the mugging shook him up to much. He looked like everything he’d had ever known was wrong. Like he was backing out or something.”

Sara got them both a glass of champagne and said, “I’m pretty sure most people think that on their wedding night, and he will _not_ back out. He loves you”

Barry’s shoulders relaxed a little, and said to Sara “You know, I actually thought you guys would get together at some point”

Sara gave him a weird look, and said “You know I prefer girls”

Both chuckled as they separated to greet some of the guests. Barry saw a man with raven black hair come up to greet him. “Ah, Mr. Allen,” he said, “I’m Ray Palmer, a business associate of Oliver’s father. I just wanted to come up and say congratulations,”

Barry smiled a bit and said, “Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Barry. _Mr. Allen_ was my father’s name,” Barry’s attention was redirected to Sara, who finished her conversation with some of her friends, “Mr. Palmer, this is my friend, Sara Lance,”

Simultaneously, the two started experiencing glitched, just like Oliver had earlier on in the day. Sara saw flashes of Ray in a ship, them walking alongside each other in 50’s style clothing, and Ray brandishing a sword. Sara’s vision returned to normal, and Ray, looking equally confused, said, “Have we met before?”

Sara responded with, “No, I think I’d remember,”

Ray gave a slight smile and said, “You just.. seem very familiar,”

Barry stood, looking at the pair in confusion; obviously, the two knew something he didn’t, but seeing how shaken up they were, Barry decided to drop the matter. He gave a quiet _excuse me_ to Mr. Palmer, and guided Sara to another part of the restaurant, and said “Are you sure prefer girls, Sara? He was really hot!” 

The two chuckled as they mingled with other guests. Oliver’s father came into Barry’s vision, and he immediately apologized to his future son-in-law, “I’m so sorry, Barry, Oliver is never usually this late to anything,”

Barry’s heart plummeted at the thought of Oliver ditching this dinner, but he decided to cover for him, and said “It’s quite alright, Mr. Queen. I asked Oliver to get something from the house. He probably just needed some air from what happened earlier,”

Robert Queen gave him an odd glance, but he gave Barry a pat on the shoulder, and then continued to talk to other guests. Barry gave out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. Although he was dejected that Oliver was late, he put on a smile and made his way towards Iris and Wally.

***

Barry was adjusting his tuxedo in front of a full-body mirror; to be honest, Barry found this thing to be very uncomfortable, but the Queens paid a _gazillion_ dollars for this wedding, and Barry wasn’t about to complain. Sara was helping him fix his bow tie when Oliver walked into the room.

Sara scoffed at him, “Isn’t it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?”

“Or skip out on the rehearsal dinner?” Barry muttered.

Oliver said, “I know, I know, I said I was sorry.”

“In a _text_ ” Sara added unhelpfully

Oliver sighed a little, and said “Sara, can you give us a few minutes please?”

Sara glared at him in the doorway, “You’re lucky I’m not a trained assassin or anything,”

Oliver looked at her as she left, confusion rolling off of him in waves. He looked back at Barry, and his breath was taken away. “Wow, Barry, you look amazing,”

Barry didn’t skip a beat, and said, “I called you over twenty times last night, Oliver,” 

There was a certain steeliness to his voice that Oliver knew that he wasn’t getting away with some stupid excuse. At a loss for words, Oliver said, “I can’t explain last night-”

He was cut off by an angry Barry saying “Well, then, can you explain why you made me so worried? Can you explain why I had to cover for your parents? Can you explain why I’ve done so much to make sure you don’t get in trouble and I don’t get an explanation?” Barry turned to look Oliver in the eyes, and he continued his rant, “I’ve covered many, _many_ times for you, Ollie, cause I trust you, but you need to start explaining yourself. I suggest that you do that now.”

Oliver looked helplessly at Barry, his love, and said, “I- I can’t really explain what’s happening, I don’t even know what’s going on with me-”

He’s, once again, cut off my Barry, who says, “I don’t want your excuses, Oliver, I just want the truth,”

“I don’t even know what the truth is anymore!” Oliver yelled at him. Barry looked at him in confusion, and he grabbed Oliver’s hand, prompting him to continue. Oliver sighed, and said “I don’t know what’s going on with me, but all I know for sure, is that I love you, and I want to marry you,”

Barry smiled slightly, and said “I do too, more than you know, but you have to tell me what’s going on. Why were you so freaked out last night? Is that why you didn’t go to the rehearsal dinner?”

Oliver nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I needed to know for sure,”

“Know what, Ollie?”

A knock at the door broke their gaze, and a man appeared, saying “Sorry for the interruption, the Russian lady told me to come right up. You got a minute to talk?”

Barry didn’t know who he was, but Oliver obviously recognized the man. He looked back at Barry, and said, “I’ll be right back,”

“You better,” Barry said, his face stoic, but some mirth showed in his eyes. If he could still banter, he wasn’t beyond mad, he could still make this up to him.

Oliver smiled at him, let go of his hand, and left the room with Barry twirling the lightning bolt necklace around his fingers.

***

Barry was talking with some guests as he waited for Sara to accompany him with some of the guests, and then he heard screaming outside. He ran towards the noise, unaware of what he was doing, he just had to get there, and he had to get there _now_. He screamed Ollie’s name as he approached the yard outside. He saw Ollie, Sara, Thea, Ray Palmer, and the man that showed up when Barry was getting ready. 

“Sara! Ollie! What’s going on?”

Sara looked at Barry with sadness in her eyes, and said “You’re not stupid, but I can’t explain what’s going on here.”

“Yes, you can explain,” Barry rebutted, “You just choose not to,”

Sara sighed, and said, “I’m sorry, I truly am, but we have to go,” she gave him a hug and walked away with the others.

“Ollie, you promised you would explain what was going on, and you haven’t!! Why are you leaving?”

Oliver sighed with some tears in his eyes, “It’s complicated, Barry, but we _have_ to go. I’m sorry, the person you fell in love with, that’s not me. And I never deserved that love, and you always deserved better.”

“That sounds like a goodbye, and I am not leaving you,” Barry said with a newfound conviction, “I’ll go with you, that man is hurt, and I can help!”

Oliver looked at him, and a smile tugged on the corner of his lips, and said, “No, you need to stay here, where you’re safe,”

“Safe or not, that man needs help!” Barry shook his head a little bit and continued, “You don’t need to explain, but I’m coming with you,”

Oliver looked into his eyes, he couldn’t find the willpower to fight with him, and said “Fine, but you do exactly as I say,”

Barry gave a nod as he hooked his arm around the injured man, and the six made their way to Smoak Technologies.

*** 

They entered the building, Barry’s mind still spinning from what Oliver told him on the way there. There's a universe where Oliver is the Hood, Sara is an assassin, Ray can shrink, and Thea and the injured man, John Diggle, are heroes that help out Oliver being a vigilante. And Barry can run really, really fast. It's all so much to comprehend, and the group arrived at the building, only to be staring at a wall. Everyone was fixated on said wall, but Barry couldn’t see anything except some blueprints

Ray piped up, “So either this is the way out, or we click our heels three times and say ‘There’s no place like home’”

“And what is it doesn’t work?” Sara asked.

“It has to work, John doesn’t have much time,” the two passed John off to Ray, and the four moved through the wall, disappearing through the other side. 

Barry looked at it with wonder, and then he looked at Oliver, whose eyes were glistening with sorrow, “I’m so sorry, Barry,”

He shook his head at Oliver, and said, “Don’t be sorry! There are some things that you still haven’t told me, but that’s alright. If you are so sure of how you feel about me, find me in the other universe; tell him about all of this. I want you to be as happy as you were with me. You are my hero, Ollie, you always have been. I love you.” The two kissed, and Oliver heard voices from behind them, it was Laurel, Tommy, Felicity, Roy, and his parents, all shouting words of encouragement. Barry looked at him, and said “Find me,” as he pushed Oliver into the wall.

***

The five woke up with pounding headaches surrounded by weird technology, and when Ray pointed out that they were in a spaceship, in space, with no way of communication with their friends. They were in big trouble.

***

“You ever think what it would be like if we never got on that boat?”

Oliver looked at Sara, and said “I don’t know if I have to think about it. I mean, maybe the Dominators showed us what our life would have been like”

Sara gave him a knowing look, and said “You know, you should probably tell him about what happened.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Oliver said, some stiffness returning to his voice. 

“If there’s nothing to tell, then why are you getting defensive about it?”

Oliver’s gaze was set on the horizon, “I mean, it must have come from somewhere, right? The thought that Barry and I could be together, the Dominators couldn’t have just made it up.”

Sara gave him a smile, and said, “Maybe you just need to admit it to yourself, maybe the universe is trying to set you guys up,”

Oliver gave her an exasperated look, and Sara laughed. The two hugged and Sara said, “Stay out of trouble,”

As she walked away, she waved to both Barry and Dig, and Dig gave her a thumbs up.

“There she goes, off to her spaceship, time traveling as if it's totally normal,”

“Well, John, it’s like you said. Normal sort of went out the window when this one arrived,” He gestured to Barry, and the three chuckled.

Diggle turned to look at Barry, and said, “I may never understand you man,but you’re one of the best men I know,”

Barry looked shocked, and said, “Thanks, Dig, do you forgive me for what I did?”

“It’s like what I keep telling this guy, you have to forgive yourself.”

Diggle left and it was just Barry and Oliver. “We have to do this more often, Get together I mean,”

Oliver chuckled and said, “I don’t know if the world could take it,”

“I meant, like without the world being threatened,”

“If the world wasn’t being threatened, what would we do?”

The two smiled as they made their way to a bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I am making a prequel and a sequel part to this fic that should be out soon. the prequel is going to be about Barry's time in Flashpoint, where i am going to throw in Olivarry as well. the sequel will merge from Oliver and Barry's conversation at the bar. Have a great day!!


End file.
